Finding love
by Kyoji-Kasshu
Summary: YURI. AU. A Yuri story I wrote, for my own satisfaction and pleasure, and for non-purists to enjoy, and for the purists to get their panties in a bundle. Not explict. an ongoing fic


Hey all, its me. Kyoji Kasshu. Back from the dead.   
  
I am very, very sorry for not writing and posting anything the past months. I just couldn't think of anything TO write. My "stories" I wrote went no-where at all, I had a huge case of writers block. For that I apologize. Though one thing remains the same, my stance and thoughts against the purists that sunk "Red rain and Blue flowers", they were rather mean and harsh about it. But oh well. One thing that did piss me off however is the fact that the people at the fanfiction.net board got their panties in a bundle and deleted it…over 80 reviews gone. _   
  
Oh well. I decided to start brewing a new pot of controversy. A serious Yuri/Shoji-ai fic. There are practically none on the whole site. So I decided to take my go at it. I'm sure the purists well enjoy flaming me, but who cares? ^_^ If anything, The flames well be amusing, They can tell me to stop the fic, that I suck, that I'm an idiot. I'll just LMAO at em'. I've changed a little sense "Red rain and Blue flowers", so I wont let the bad reviews get to me as much.   
  
Puts on anti-flame suit here we go…   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or it's characters, nor well I ever. The characters are copyright of their respective owners.  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Rain Mikamura sat dressed in a kimono adorned with cherry blossom flowers for its pattern, her curly brown hair was worn in a tight bun, a flower sat in her hair just above her left ear. She had lively blue eyes and rosy cheeks. But the expression she wore was not one of happiness. For years, she was involved in a stale marriage with a one Domon Kasshu. Rain did love Domon, but it was a love a sister would feel for a brother. The marriage was rushed into when both were in their teen-age years, but now, in their early and mid twenties, the two's love for each other grew weak. Rain, as said did love Domon. He was one of the kindest and sweetest men she had ever had to fortune of meeting. But they had become more friends then husband and wife. Rain did not know if Domon felt the same way, but she had hoped for his sake he had, because she could not go on lying to him.   
  
  
  
Rain despaired. She was uncertain there was someone for her, to love and cherish, and be loved and cherished back like she never had. The very thought though made her nearly break into tears how ever. She closed her eyes, and picked up her tea. Taking a sip of the liquid before placing it back on the table. She sighed and put her hands back onto her lap. She heard activity going on out side the house. She got up off her pillow and walked over the wooden floor, she pulled the screen door open and looked at onto the street of the small village. She gazed around. A few new people were idly bringing furniture, obviously not of Japan into a house. A man, looking to be about in his mid fifties was one, and a woman, looking to be in her late thirties or early forties held the door open. She found one of the men to be Domon, Rain smiled. He was always trying his best to help people. As the last few pieces of furniture entered the house, Domon shaked the mans hand and walked over to his own house. "Hello Rain." He said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek while doing so. "Welcome home Domon, dinner well be ready in a minute. Help your self to the green tea." Domon entered the house. Rain decided she would greet the new comes as well.   
  
She politely knocked on the screen door, and was greeted by the man she saw Domon helping. "Hello, my name is George Beardsly." He said politely. Rain was introduced to Mr.Beardsly's wife next.   
  
"Allenby, come introduce your self to the neighbors"   
  
Mr.Beardsly called. "I'm coming." A very beautiful, yet slightly tomboyish voice answered. A young girl, about the age of seven-teen or eight-teen walked threw the doorframe. Rain couldn't help but let her mouth drop slightly open. The girl was beautiful, about 5'6, she had a very lean and feminine figure, she had aqua blue hair, which stretched just below her shoulders. She had bright aqua eyes to match her hair; she wore a foreign, most likely European dress. "H-Hello Allenby." Rain said, slightly embarrassed from her stuttering, she was still in awe at the girl's beauty. "Hi, and you are?" She asked politely. "Rain. Rain Mikamura. I can see you just moved here, and I think you must feel a little out of place. I can show you around a little bit, if you want?" "Sure, that'd be great." Allenby stepped of the porch besides Rain. Allenby waved good-bye to her parents, before the two women ventured into the village.   
  
Allenby to was a bit taken by Rains appearance. She was one of the prettiest women she had ever seen, and one of the kindest to. Allenby especially admired Rains curly brown hair, she kept it well. She could tell they were going to be very good friends.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Like? Hate? What ever you think, please drop a review for me. 


End file.
